Brief History of the Shinobi World
Overview Creation of the Hidden Villages 30 years ago, the creation of Five Great Hidden Ninja Villages began. For some countries, this signaled the end of poverty and civil war, and ushered in an era of unity that brought forth a new way life, modern technology, and incredible ninja. For some villages, such as Konohagakure, the existence of other hidden ninja villages came as a complete surprise - however the demand for money and resources quickly divided the hidden village superpowers, eventually thrusting them into an all out war. The First Great Ninja War The Battle for Kiri Beach Following the creation of many Hidden Ninja Villages, tensions reached a boiling point in the Land of Fire, where an attack on Konohagakure, lead by Kirigakure, triggered a seemingly cataclysmic series of events. Although the attack ended in failure, the purpose remained unclear - and with a high number of civilian casualties, Konoha were left with little choice but to lead an all-out assault of their own, only months later, on the Hidden Mist Village in the Land of Water. Perhaps the most famous battle in the history of the shinobi world; "The Battle for Kiri Beach", as it became known, involved a large number of ninja from Four of the now Five Great Hidden Ninja Villages. When Konoha forces found the Hidden Mist Village already in tatters on arrival, a snap decision found both Mist and Leaf ninja forming an alliance to repel the beachhead attack by the allied Iwagakure and Sunagakure. The enormous battle lasted only a few short hours before resulting in the retreat of the Sand & Stone alliance. Following the event, the Suna and Iwa alliance fell apart shortly thereafter; whilst the Kiri and Konoha alliance remained in place for a period of time to come. The Keibatsu With the economy and manpower of each village dwindling following the recent Battle for Kiri Beach, inter-village tensions were at an all time high, and each village was in a seemingly unprepared state. Exploiting this was the notorious Keibatsu (刑罰, literally meaning: "Judgement" or "Penalty"); a group of highly-skilled ninja that sought the answer to eternal life attained through any means possible. Numerous attacks were carried out by Keibatsu members in various Hidden Villages, all seemingly with the purpose of stealing various kekkei genkai via a secret, and since highly-illegal, technique known as the Bloodline Assimilation Technique (血継同化の術, ''Kekkei Dōka no Jutsu). ''Because the technique inevitably resulted in the death of a victim, the Keibatsu were known to be both directly and indirectly responsible for the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands, of shinobi throughout their lifetime. Four of the Five Great Hidden Ninja Villages; Iwagakure, Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and Kirigakure agreed to a temporary, and especially shaky, alliance following the Keibatsu's unspoken declaration of war on the world. The formation of a plan between the now allied villages involving the strategic destruction of the Keibatsu was underway. A total of 7 Keibatsu members were systematically and ruthlessly hunted down between the various Hidden Villages. The immense army of the Keibatsu, comprised mostly of reincarnated shinobi and the numerous monsters genetically constructed by the group, finally fell in the Valley of the End; signalling the end of the First Great Shinobi War. Post-Ninja War Following the First Great Ninja War, the alliance between the great hidden villages was almost immediately disbanded, and a ceasefire agreement was put in place. Repeated violations throughout the past 20 years, however, have left many villages to treat the seemingly valueless agreement with little regard, placing the world on the brink of a second shinobi world war.